Le lézard et le canasson
by Tangram
Summary: Parodie de Metal Furie L'histoire se passe au moment où Gingka recherche les bladeurs légendaires. Mais entre les ennuis de couple de Kyoya et la perte du gps de Ryuga, les choses ne sont vraiment pas simples!
1. Chapter 1

_**Le lézard et le canasson**_

Disclaimer :

rien ne m'appartiens non vraiment ni les persos ni le truc d'origine et même mes idées ne sont pas de moi je le jure ! (n'ayant pas lu d'autres fics dans la mâme catégorie, je m'excuse par avance si j'ai piqué involontairement des idées à d'autres fan-fictiens.)

-Narrateur : « Dans le dernier épisode de Beyblade ! Kenta décide de partir à l'aventure puisqu'il s'est rendu compte que depuis Metal Fusion il ne servait plus à rien et va donc rejoindre Ryuga qui comme d'habitude se planque on ne sais où pour réapparaître quand il faut. Pendant ce temps Gingka et sa bande recherchent les autres bladeurs légendaires … Ou pas ! »

_**(Dans l'arrière boutique du magasin de Madoka ou visiblement personne ne vient vu le temps qu'elle arrive à passer en vadrouille) **_

Yu : -Dis Madoka tu crois qu'on en a encore pour longtemps à trouver les bladeurs légendaires ? J'en ai un peu marre de parcourir les tournois pourris pour en trouver un, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout !

Madoka : -Statistiquement,Yu, mon ordinateur dit qu'on a le plus de chances d'en trouver un dans un coin tout perdu où il pourra mettre une raclée à plein de pauvres bladeurs sans défenses tout en rêvant d'aller affronter quelqu'un de puissant que dans un tournois de très haut niveau où il risquerait de briser son égo.

Yu : -Briser des Lego ?

Madoka, excédée : -Laisse tomber... et c'est avec ça qu'on est supposés sauver le monde ?

Yu : -Hey ! Madoka ! Je ne te permets pas de...

(Benkei entre un bouquet de fleurs à la main)

Benkei, tout heureux : -KYOYAAAAAAAAA ! Dark Bubububullll ! vous n'avez pas vu Kyoya ?

Madoka : -Si il était encore là, je pense qu'il a dû fuir en te voyant arriver...

Benkei : -C'est pas juste ! Mais pourquoi il m'évite à chaque fois, Madoka, hein ? c'est pas possible ! KYOYAAAAAAAAA !

Yu : -Peut-être que si tu lâchais tes fleurs … ?

Benkei : -Ne te mêles pas de ça Yu, c'est l'anniversaire de mon héros et je compte bien le fêter dignement ! Dark Bubububull !

(une armoire se mit à trembler légèrement)

Kyoya en mode furtif : « pourvu qu'il ne me voit pas, pitié , la semaine dernière c'était des chocolats pour la saint Kyoya qui n'est même pas sur le calendrier... un vrai lion ne tremble pas, ok, »

-Un vrai lion ne... eh merde! J'ai pensé à voix haute !

Benkei :-KYOYAAAAAAAA ! mon petit chaton, je t'ai retrouvé ! Dark Bubububulll !

-Kyoya aussi vert que sa veste bondit de sa planque, tel un lion voyant débarquer un troupeau de buffles enragés : NONNN LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !

Madoka : -Bon je suppose que je ne vous attend pas pour le dîner ? Kyoya, si tu veux bien mettre moins d'une semaine à redescendre de ton arbre cette fois-ci, ça serait sympa...ahlala ces deux-là ils s'adorent !

Kyoya : -Yu pitié fais quelque-chose ! ne me laisse pas tout seul avec lui ! je ne suis pas un chaton, je suis un lion féroce et solitaire !

-Yu occupé à lustrer Libra : Ok ouais ouais, amusez-vous bien !

(Benkei s'en va joyeusement avec un Kyoya au bord des larmes sur l'épaule)

Kyoya :-Grwaouu … ! et j'ai oublié mon Leone dans son panier à la maison...

Benkei :-BUBUBUBULL ! on va faire la fête , hein mon ptit chaton ?

_**Pendant ce temps au milieu d'un nulle-part, loin loin...**_

Kenta : -Ryuga, tu es sûr qu'on ne s'est pas trompés de route ? Ca a l'air tellement désert ici !

Ryuga :-C'est un désert .

Kenta :-Mais pourquoi on marche ici ?

Ryuga :-Parce-que ça fait deux saisons que je marche au lieu d'utiliser les transports.

Kenta :-Mais quel est l'intérêt ? C'est ça ton entraînement super efficace ?

Ryuga :-(très énervé) MON GPS EST CASSE, CA TE VA ?

Kenta :-Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Ryuga :-Tais-toi et marche.

Kenta :-Et quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Et pourquoi t'es toujours aussi chiant, et quelle est la racine carrée de 64, et pourquoi certaines mouches font du bruit et d'autres pas ? Et...

Ryuga au bout de sa patience :-TU VAS TE TAIRE OUI ? je crois que j'ai vu quelque-chose.

Kenta :-Et quoi ?

-Ryuga sur le point de dégainer L-Drago : MA MAIN DANS TA FIGURE SI TU CONTINUES COMME CA !

Kenta : -Y'a rien à faire t'es toujours aussi pas sympa !

Ryuga-soudainement très calme :Je suis passé du statu de grand méchant et ennemi numéro 1 à celui de simple bladeur, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Demandes à Voldemort si ça lui plairait de s'habiller en rose !

Kenta :-Si tu veux je connais un bon psy, grâce à lui Tetsuya ne se prends plus pour un crabe …

Ryuga, très étonné :-C'est possible ça ? Je veux dire, je m'en fous de ton psy, mais Tetsuya n'est plus le mec crabe ?

-Kenta, blasé : Non maintenant il se prends pour le poulpe de 20 000 lieues sous les mers. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il essayait de briser un bateau entre ses tentacules... enfin pardon, de déchirer un bateau en papier avec ses genoux.

Ryuga :-Oh bon sang...

_**Dans un tournois déchaîné au milieu d'une arène non loin du magasin de Madoka .. .**_

Gingka :-Vas-y fonce Pégazus !

Masamune :-En avant RayStriker ! Frappe des ailes d'acier !

Tsubasa :-(Balançant furieusement Eagle à la main au beau milieu du stadium (mais pourquoi y'a-t'il écrit Aquila sur sa toupie?) ) Eh oh ! c'est mon attaque spéciale ça ! Merde, mon Eagle !

Msamune :-Je me disais aussi...

Gingka :-(armant son lanceur avec Eagle et l'envoyant directement dans les dents de Tsubasa) Reviens Pegazus ! ok, euh désolé je crois que j'ai lancé un peu fort...

Tsubasa :-Mpfff ! kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! tu fas me pfayer le dfentfiste !

Bladeur DJ : -EHHHHHHH C'est incroyable les amis, nom d'un dinosaure en tutu, mais oui ! Masamune et Gingka sont disqualifiés par intrusion d'un avion ennemi en plein combat ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Qui aurait pu prédire une chose pareille ? Certainement pas Ryutaro !

Ryutaro, la petite voix qui s'élève du fond du beystadium -Oh ça va hein...

Gingka, dégouté :-Hein quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! Mon Pégazus était entrain de gagner ! si tu veux que je te paye tes frais, Tu peux te brosser Tsubasa !

Masamune :-Ouais et puis d'abord j'ai pas fais exprès de me tromper d'attaque ! ça peut arriver à tout le monde et puis mon RayStriker aurait tout à fait pu la refaire ton attaque spéciale bidon !

Tsubasa-rangeant précipitamment une brosse dans sa poche : mouais en'fin pfour la fraffe des ailes d'afier, faudfrait déchà afoir des ailes !

Gingka : -On va régler ça comme des vrais bladeurs, sortez vos toupies !

Masamune : -Gingka, ça c'est une idée ! Je vais tous vous démonter avec mon attaque multiple!

Gingka : -Masamune, toi c'est l'attaque du sabre éclair...

Masamune : -Peut importe, je vais tous vous démoliser !

Tsubasa, ramassant ses dents : -Dfingka, fu ne frouves pas que Mafamune a l'ai' un pfeu pfertfurbé depfuis quel'ques tfemps ?

Gingka :-Rien compris... allez 3,2,1,

HYPER VITESSE !

BladeurDJ :-On dirait bien qu'une bataille royale a lieu sous nos yeux, nom d'un chimpanzé qui aurait avalé une balle de ping-pong c'est formidable !

Gingka : -Donne tout ce que tu as Pegazus !

Tsubasa : -Fas-y enfoles-toi Eag'le !

Masamune : -Jugement infernal !

(Gingka et Tsubasa en même temps) -Mafamune !

Gingka: -Tu dépasses les bornes !

(Après une maitrise difficile, nos amis ressortent du Beystadium avec un Masamune ligoté bâillonné et assommé.)

Tsubasa :-Une, dfeu, tfrois...le cfompte est bon...

Gingka, portant Masamune :-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa : -Mes dfents !

Gingka : -Ah celles qui sont tombées ? Ton Eagle ne t'as pas loupé !

Tsubasa :-Non, felles qui me reftent...Mafamune et tfoi auffi !

Gingka : -Qui aurait cru qu'il se serait servi du bladeurDJ ? Je croyais qu'il plaisantait quand il parlait de prendre l'un pour taper sur l'autre...

Tsubasa, énervé, montrant une nette trace en forme de rebord de table sur son front : -F'est la tfable que tfu m'a lanfée deffus pfour éfiter le didfjé furtout !

Gingka, l'air de ne pas avoir suivi :-Rien compris...

_**(Sur un arbre non loin de là)**_

Kyoya : -Non mais franchement ? De quoi j'ai l'air là-haut hein ?

?: -Calmez-vous monsieur, nous sommes les pompiers nous allons vous descendre de là...

Kyoya , rageur : -Dégagez d'abord Benkei !

Benkei : -oh mon petit chaton ! Je t'ai ramené une boite de thon comme tu aimes... allez descend s'il-te plait !

Kyoya :-Kshhhh non ! et puis j'ai horreur du thon d'abord ! je suis le roi des animaux ! Un lion solitaire et...

Le pompier chef :-Tout va bien se passer monsieur... allez, descendez doucement, voilà, du calme !

Madoka : -Ah non ! Kyoya ! tu vas pas encore jouer les minous effrayés ! la dernière fois une colonie d'écureuil s'est installée dans tes poches, et t'imagines pas jusqu'où j'ai trouvé des noisettes !

Kyoya désespéré : -Madoka, sauves-moi, fais partir Benkei ! après les fleurs il a voulu m'emmener au restaurant et m'empoisonner avec des verdures ! je te dis qu'il veut me tuer !

Benkei : -Dark Bubububullll ! si c'est la salade du chef que tu traites de verdures... je fais attention à ta ligne, moi !

Kyoya : -C'est vraiment pas la peine, allez dégages, je descendrais pas de là tant que tu seras sous cet arbre !

Madoka : -Oh la barbe ! Dites messieurs les pompiers, vous n'auriez pas une tronçonneuse avec vous ?

Le pompier :-Mais mademoiselle, déjà qu'on nous a appelé à propos d'un chat...enfin on va pas abattre l'arbre pour ça !

(Benkei grattant le sol d'énervement)

-Alors je vais m'en charger tout seul ! DARK BULL ATTAQUE DE LA CORNE ROUGE !

Kyoya : -AHHHHH NNNONNNNN !

_**Toujours au fin-fond du désert, mais cette fois en vue d'un petit village isolé**_

Kenta : -Ryuga, je cro... !

Ryuga, agacé :-Merci moi aussi j'ai vu le village...

Kenta : -Je ne parles pas du village...

Ryuga, toujours aussi agacé et on se demande bien pourquoi :-Eh bon, quoi alors ?! Si c'est encore pour me faire perdre mon temps …

Kenta-(à voix basse) Genre on en perd pas déjà assez à marcher des kilomètres dans le désert...

Ryuga :-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Kenta : -Non rien, tu as un gros lézard tout coloré sur ton épaule ! Il est trop mignon !

Ryuga, paniqué :-QUOI ?! MAIS ENLEVES MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE ! AHHH ! ENLEVES LE ENLEVES LE ENLEVES LE !

Kenta, mort de rire :-Tu vas pas me dire que toi tu as peur des lézards ?

Ryuga blanc de terreur :-NON NON MAIS AHHHH ENLEVES MOI CETTE HORREUR !

Kenta, qui s'en roule presque parterre :-Ahahahahaha ! le grand Ryuga, celui qui se balade avec un énorme dragon a peur d'un tout petit lézard !

Ryuga, débarrassé de la bestiole-C'est pas pareil ! je te parie qu'il est venimeux celui-la !

Kenta encore hilare :-Pas plus que toi ! Ahahahaha !

Ryuga-(tentant de se redonner une contenance en réajustant sa cape et en lançant son regard effroyable qui chasse les tigres) Toi tu ne paie rien pour attendre ! Paie ? Perd ? Hum hum TU VAS SOUFFRIR !

A SUIVRE...

« Que vas-t'il advenir de Kyoya ? Masamune va-t'il redevenir lui-même ? Tsubasa aura-t'il un sourire tout neuf et Ryuga retrouvera-t'il sa crédibilité ? Toutes ces réponses et peut-être d'autres dans le prochain chapitre...(euh moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi certaines mouches font du bruit!)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre2**_

(Bon après 2 relectures de mon chapitre 1, j'ai presque eu honte d'avoir publié ça, euh enfin bref voilà quand même la suite!)

« Dans le dernier épisode de... bon ok ça va je me tais... »

_**Au fin-fond d'un hôpital dernier cri**_

Madoka : -Le pauvre, vraiment c'est terrible...

Gingka : -ne pleure pas Madoka, il va s'en remettre, c'est juste une mauvaise chute ! Rappelles-toi, un bladeur ne renonce jamais, quelque soit le nombre ou la force de ses ennemis, et quelque soit la difficulté !

Madoka :-D'accord Gingka, mais quand-même 16 fractures, ça fait beaucoup ! Pauvre Kyoya, en plus c'était son anniversaire...

Yu :-On peut dire que ça a été sa fête, héhé ! Quelqu'un a vu Benkei depuis ?

Gingka : -Oui il a été pris en charge par le psy de Tetsuya, d'après le pompier, « il est pas bien ce garçon ». Masamune aussi, il souffrirait d'un syndrome de confusion à force de répéter « N°1 ! » tout le temps il a fini par se prendre pour toutes les personnes qui ont réussi à le battre, et ils sont nombreux visiblement !

Yu:- Eh ben ça en fait encore deux de moins pour chercher les bladeurs légendaires !

Gingka , sursautant :- Mince j'avais complètement oublié ça ! A deux et demi ça va pas être de la tarte !

Madoka, furieuse:-C'est moi que tu traites de demi ? Tu vas voir ! (se prenant les pieds dans le porte perfusion de Kyoya et retombant lourdement sur le pauvre lion..) Aie mince je crois que ça a craqué ! Heureusement qu'il est inconscient... Hum je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir...

_**A l'entrée du village au milieu du désert :**_

Les villageois, s'écartant : Oh vous avez vu ! C'est lui ! C'est lui ! Oh bon sang quel bladeur formidable... ahlala il m'impressionne, oh non c'est incroyable ! Et son coup spécial, on dit qu'il est terriblement dévastateur !

-Ryuga, fier et solennel comme d'habitude : Regarde Kenta, même au bout du monde les gens craignent mon L-Drago !

-Les villageois : Oh j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas combattre contre nous, nous sommes bien trop faibles ! Sagitario est vraiment une toupie exceptionnelle !

Ryuga, stoppé net : QUOI ? SAGITARIO ?! Et mon L-Drago alors ?

Un villageois : Elle drague ? Ah non, jamais vu une toupie faire ça ! Alors, Monsieur Kenta, vous vous êtes qualifié pour l'Ultime Bataille ?

-Kenta, confus : Oh eh bien en fait euh...

Ryuga : Ouf ça me rassure, ces paumés en sont encore là, quel village reculé !

-Un villageois détrompez-vous ! On a le téléphone depuis la semaine dernière !

-Kenta, abasourdi : Le téléphone ?

-Un villageois : Oui oui, vous savez, celui qui passe par la fibre optique, avec l'internet à 100 gigas et les 1294 chaînes en plus ! Avant on avait un système très reculé qui ne nous offrait que 20 gigas avec la fibre, un truc très nul.

Ryuga, soudain moins sur de lui : Et comment se fait-il que vous vous croyez encore tellement de temps en arrière ? L'Ultime Bataille et loin les gars !

-Un villageois : à vrai dire on a qu'un seul bladeur ici, donc dans le fond on s'en fiche un peu de tout ça.

Ryuga:-Et il serait pas un peu légendaire des fois votre bladeur ?

Un villageois : C'est difficile à dire, pour le moment il s'entraîne à lancer sans tomber.

Ryuga, tirant Kenta par la manche : Ne restons pas une minute de plus dans ce sinistre patelin !

_** De retour à la civilisation, à la sortie de chez le dentiste, au couché du soleil.**_

Tsubasa : Ah et voilà ! Comme neuf ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'il reste ce vieux dentier dans le fond du tiroir... mais c'est bizarre, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir un accent roumain, et c'est comme si les canines étaient plus longues que la normale... oh et puis tant pis ! J'irais bien me vider une pinte de sang frais moi... Mais qu'est-ce que je racontes moi...

Gingka : Tiens Tsubasa ! On t'avais presque oublié ! Alors, t'as l'air pâle dis-donc... tu es au courant pour Kyoya ?

Tsubasa, s'accrochant au plafond par les pieds et vidant une brique de jus de tomate sans lâcher la gorge de Gingka des yeux : Ah non, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Hum ?

Gingka lui raconta brièvement la chute de l'arbre entrainant Kyoya qui aurait pu s'en sortir indemne si un camion ne l'avait pas envoyé valser par-dessus la rambarde, le laissant rouler le long de la pente en herbe devant le fleuve où il aurait pu finir à l'eau si une péniche ne l'avait pas percuté, l'emmenant directement dans les rochers sous lesquels Tetsuya armé d'un masque et d'un tuba, tenta d'enrouler ses tentacules, pardon ses bras, autour de Kyoya qui aurait pu finir noyé si Gingka n'avait pas envoyé son Pégazus qui malheureusement rata Tetsuya mais frappa violemment l'épaule de Kyoya grâce à son attaque spéciale.

Évidemment, le secouriste qui éternua, lâchant la civière de kyoya qui tomba à terre où il fut percuté par l'ambulance qui croyait à un signe pour reculer, n'est pas étranger aux 16 fractures du valeureux lion. Enfin 17, merci Madoka.

Tsubasa, plantant ses dents toutes neuves dans une nouvelle brique de jus : Très intéressant, vous croyez qu'il va s'en remettre ? Je devrais lui rendre une petite visite un de ces soirs... j'ai comme envie de boire, je veux dire de voir ce vieil ami...

Gingka, intrigué par l'accent et le comportement de Tsubasa : Euh eh bien C'est un bladeur et un valeureux combattant, et l'esprit du bladeur qui brille en chacun de nous comme un immense ciel étoilé est...

Yu : Tais-toi et viens dormir Gingy, pitié ! J'en peux plus de tes discours solennels tout le temps !

Gingka : Toi aussi, Yu, tu devrais croire en toi et en tes amis, pour faire briller ta toupie toujours plus loin et...

Yu, les deux mains sur les oreilles : ASSEZ ! Gingy t'es pas marrant ! Il est minuit viens dormir ! HYPER VITESSE! LIBRA JUGEMENT INFERNAL, FAIS LE TAIRE !

Le terrible vortex vert apparu, démolissant le toit du magasin qui s'effondra en miettes sur nos amis.

Gingka, se protégeant à la fois ses yeux et ses oreilles et sa tête(essayez une fois pour voir, il est trop fort ce Gingka!) OK ok ça va, arrête ça, j'arrive, j'ai déjà 6 heures de sommeil en retard sur ma nuit de toute façon!

Madoka, prête à s'évanouir de rage : VOUS ALLEZ ME REPAYER LE TOIT DU MAGASIN BANDE D ABRUTIS ! LANCER UNE ATTAQUE SPECIALE ICI MAIS C EST PAS VRAI !

Tous partirent en courant, Madoka sur les talons.

Un éclat bizarre passa dans les yeux de Tsubasa, qui décida de faire pareil bien qu'il soit en pleine forme. Il eu la bonne idée de poser son dentier dans un verre, et se senti tout à coup très fatigué, se demandant en même temps pourquoi donc il venait de boire deux litres de jus de tomate, lui qui n'en mangeait jamais d'habitude.

_**Dans un autre coin de désert, à quelques kilomètres du village perdu**_

Ryuga : Ah les nuits sont glaciales ici !

Kenta : En même temps, si tu passais tes manches, tu aurais déjà moins froid... à moins que ça ne soit ton cœur de pierre qui te congèles de l'intérieur ?

Ryuga : Quelles manches ?!

Kenta : à voix basse : Et il n'a même pas retenu le reste... (a voix haute) : Bah celles qui sont sur ta cape qui est en fait une veste ! D'ailleurs comment tu fais pour ne pas t 'étrangler avec quand il y a un fort vent de face ?

Ryuga regardant par-dessus son épaule: Ah ? Eh mais oui ! je me demandais bien pourquoi ils en avaient foutu là...

Kenta étonné : Tu vas pas me dire que ça fait tellement de temps que tu te balades par tous les temps sans jamais avoir pensé à mettre tes bras dans tes manches ?! Mais comment t'as fait pour contrôler la Nébuleuse Noire ?!

Ryuga : Ne sois pas stupide, je n'étais là que pour L-Drago, il y avait Doji pour le reste... comme si un bladeur de mon talent capable d'utiliser la force obscure allait se farcir les taches administratives !

Kenta à voix basse : quel nase, je crois savoir pourquoi la force obscure a abandonné avec lui...

Ryuga empêtré dans sa cape à manches : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Kenta : Oh rien je me disais « quel as ! bien voilà la force obscure n'a pas gagné avec lui ! »

Ryuga, s'auto-étranglant avec la fermeture : Bon on va s'arrêter ici, demain on tentera de rejoindre une arène, j'ai entendu dire qu'un bladeur légendaire devrait y venir, je pourrais lui voler son pouvoir !

A SUIVRE

Pour l'instant tout le monde a l'air dans de beaux draps, Gingka parviendra-t'il à partir lui aussi à la recherche de bladeurs ? Ryuga va-t'il comprendre le principe d'une veste ? Tsubasa trouvera-t'il un meilleur dentier ?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_** Quelques semaines plus tard, à l'hôpital**_

Infirmière : Eh bien nous y voilà, c'est le grand jour monsieur Tategami vous allez pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital, on vous a trouvé un joli fauteuil !

Kyoya : Mouais... génial...

Infirmière : Voyons un peu d'enthousiasme, ce n'est pas parce-que vos amis ne sont revenus qu'une fois depuis pour vous dire qu'ils allaient vivre des aventures passionnantes pendant que vous êtes obligé de rester coincé ici qu'il faut déprimer ! Après tout vous allez louper quoi ? De fantastiques combats de beyblade, de nouvelles rencontres, la chance de faire un voyage génial... vous voyez ce n'est pas grand chose !

Kyoya : Grmmblrfml... m'en fiche de toute façons, je vais m'amuser un peu avec Léone.

Le lion impétueux sorti donc de sa chambre sur ses roulettes toutes neuves, en rageant sur ses ''amis '' partis s'amuser sans lui, sur Benkei sans qui rien ne lui serait arrivé, sur la qualité des repas de l'hôpital et sur son fauteuil qui n'avançait pas assez.

Fauteuil qui prit soudainement beaucoup de vitesse en dérapant sur une flaque de soupe perdue par la cantinière. Le valeureux homme-félin emplâtré roula droit sur la fenêtre du bout du couloir qui, ouverte, lui offrit des sensations fortes gratuites en le projetant directement dans la benne du camion du jardinier qui venait de tailler les haies de pruniers, particulièrement piquantes.

(épisode volontairement décrit, à entendre par Kyoya, ça risquait de faire apparaître une nouvelle catégorie dans le rating, pour vulgarité extrême et pages entières de cris inhumains.)

Infirmière : Oh mais faites un peu attention monsieur, vous pourriez vous faire mal avec les pruniers.. à propos, vous n'avez rien vu de bizarre ? Des patients m'ont signalé qu'un suicidaire aurait essayé de sauter du 4ème étage tout à l'heure...

Là encore il faut censurer. Une heure et un rouleau de scotch complet plus tard (on ne va quand-même pas mettre une camisole à quelqu'un qui est déjà plâtré à 80%), Kyoya réintégrait sa chambre, avec Léone scotché dans la main pour l'empêcher de tout détruire avec sa précieuse toupie.

_**Au beau milieu d'une lande balayée par le blizzard**_

Ryuga : Nous y voilà presque ! La Russie ! Quand j'aurais défié les bladeurs du plus grand pays du monde, je deviendrai incontestablement le meilleur bladeur du monde ! Mwahahahahahahahahaha ! MwahahahaKof kof AAAATCHAAAA ! maudit rhume !

Kenta : En attendant y'a pas une arène à l'horizon et on marche depuis des jours ! Comment ça se fait que tu n'utilises jamais ton truc habituel de débarquer de nulle-part dans une grande lumière rouge, hein ?

Ryuga : Si tu parles des effets spéciaux, c'est un stupide fumigène, c'est tout. Et mon gps fonctionnait encore.

Kenta : Mais t'es sur que tu veux vraiment pas t'allier à Gingka et aux autres ? Au moins on serait au chaud...

Ryuga : Et tu crois que j'essaye de faire quoi là ?! Si je savais où ils se cachent ça fait longtemps que je les auraient rejoints ! En attendant, L-Drago et moi on ferait mieux d'aller chercher une arène pour terroriser tout le monde et devenir encore plus puissants !

Kenta : Et moi ? Je cherche aussi des bladeurs à combattre pour devenir plus fort ? Il faut que j'arrive à te ramener à Gingka !

Ryuga : Toi cherches-moi le journal, j'ai plus de mouchoirs.

_**En plein milieu d'une arène, dans les éliminatoires du prochain championnat du monde, deux semaines encore après ça.**_

Gingka:- Kyoya ! C'est génial que tu aies pu venir ! Alors ils t'ont laissé sortir !

Kyoya dans un fauteuil roulant automatique tout neuf: Ouais, paraît que je suis plus un danger pour les autres maintenant, j'ai juste réussi à faire déprimer une infirmière, envoyer mon fauteuil sur un patient et tomber de mon lit, ils ont dû me replâtrer.

Yu : Cool tu vas pouvoir nous encourager !

Kyoya : Rêves pas le mioche, je participe !

Madoka : Ca n'a rien à voir mais maintenant que je te vois avec les trois quarts du corps dans le plâtre, je me demande comment tu t'es fait ces cicatrices sur les joues...

Kyoya pensif : Sale histoire... (se remémorant la manière dont il s'est ramassé son Léone deux fois de suite en pleine figure après avoir voulu perforer un vieux matelas avec.)

Tsubasa, équipé d'une paire de Rayban Miroir et encore plus pâle que d'habitude:- Il paraît qu'un bladeur légendaire participe, j'ai hâte de voir de qui il s'agit.

Kenta : Coucou les amis ! Je vous trouve enfin !

Gingka : Kenta ! Je croyais que tu étais parti avec l'autre espèce de taré à la voix de corbeau enroué qui a un rire complètement nul et qui se la pète avec sa toupie interdite mais qui est même pas foutu de... Il est juste derrière moi, c'est ça ?

Ryuga : Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le taré ?

Yu : Si c'est lui le bladeur légendaire, on est pas aidés...

Madoka : Dis voir Ryuga, je peux voir ta toupie deux minutes ? Et ton lanceur aussi ? Un peu d'entretien, ça ne peut qu'être bien !

Après une grosse hésitation, Madoka part avec l'objet et trafique dans son coin... environ une heure après :

Madoka, toute contente : Et voilà, comme neuve ! J'ai réglé un petit problème sur L-Drago, tout devrait être impeccable maintenant !

Ryuga intrigué : Quoi comme problème ? L'empereur Dragon n'a aucun problème !

Madoka : C'est le moment de faire un petit cours de mécanique !

Ryuga : Hein ? Et c'est pour ça que je vous ai rejoint ? Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir me la couler douce et voler plein d'énergie ni vu ni connu moi !

Madoka avec un ton de professeur : Soit un propulseur normal avec tige de lancement à droite. Soit une toupie équipée de crans pour optimiser le lancement.

En toute logique, avec la tige à droite, la toupie ne peut être lancée qu'avec une rotation vers la droite (principe de l'engrenage mais on s'en fiche)

Donc L-Drago, qui n'est pas équipé d'un changement de rotation comme Gravity Destroyer, part forcément en rotation à droite au lancement, et change donc en touchant le sol.

J'ai enlevé le caillou qui coinçait tout ça et maintenant, tadam ! Elle tourne tout à fait normalement !

Ryuga manquant de tomber dans les pommes : C-Comment ça ?! MAIS NON ! L-DRAGO EST LA SEULE TOUPIE A TOURNER VERS LA GAUCHE ! LA GAUUUUUCCCHHHEEEEE ! C EST POUR CA QUE C EST LA TOUPIE INTERDITE ! Remets ce caillou immédiatement !

Madoka : Ah non désolée, j'ai jeté le caillou, et puis tu devrais être content, j'ai réparé ça gratuitement !

Kyoya passant à toutes vitesse: Ahhhhh ! Qui est le **biiiip** qui a laissé un caillou traîner dans ma roue ?

Madoka : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui encore ? Il va pas s'y mettre aussi !

(Grand bruit de fracas et roue d'un fauteuil roulant qui passe dans le décor)

Kyoya : Mmmmmpfff !

Yu : Tu ne comptes pas participer comme ça Yoyo, euh et je crois qu'il n'y a rien dans le mur, tu devrais enlever ta tête de là...

Kyoya, les cheveux plein de plâtre : Oh que si je vais participer ! Mon Léone et moi on va vous écraser !

Masamune : NUMERO UN !

Gingka : Oh Tu es là ! Ca va mieux ? T'es guéri ? Ca y est t'es plus confus ?

Masamune : NUMERO UN ! le premier numéro du loto du jour est le UN ! Passons au tirage du numéro suivant...

Madoka entrain de réparer le fauteuil de Kyoya : Eh ben ça promet...

Masamune fouillant dans sa poche : Et... c'est le QUARANTE QUATRE ! Restez avec nous pour la suite du tirage !

Tsubasa accroché à l'envers, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux comme une cape : Le même psy que Tetsuya vous avez dit ? Il est sur de connaître son métier celui-là ?

Masamune : Et voilà maintenant le nombre pi !

Kyoya , recrachant un petit bout de mur : Du moment que Benkei n'arrive pas par ici...

Ryuga pleurant : Ma toupie... snif...

Kenta tentant de le consoler : Oh ben ça va, y'a pire ! T'aurais pu perdre tes clés ou je ne sais quoi ! Elle est entière et elle tourne ta toupie !

Ryuga : MAIS POURQUOI TU CROIS QUE JE ME BALADE PARTOUT DEPUIS L' ULTIME BATAILLE ?

Kenta : Hein ?

Ryuga : J'ai perdu mes clés dans les décombres, j'ai commencé à marcher un peu partout autour pour les retrouver, et puis je suis parti trop loin et je me suis perdu, voilà !

Gingka : Eh ben quelle histoire ! Mais tu arrivais toujours à nous retrouver, pour Zigurat et tout ça ?!

Ryuga : Je voulais t'espionner pour savoir si c'était pas ton stupide canasson ailé qui me les avait volées ! Mais il est rapide le fourbe !

Gingka : En même temps j'ai changé de toupie deux fois depuis l'Ultime Bataille... il me semblait avoir vu un truc brillant se désintégrer avec mon Storm Pegazus !

Tsubasa : C'est pas que ça m'embête personnellement, mais tu es au courant quand-même que c'est Pegasus, et pas...

Gingka : Je dis ce que je veux ! C'est pour la prononciation !

Ryuga : Deux minutes morveux, tu veux dire que mes clés se sont désintégrées avec ta toupie ?

Madoka l'empêcha de justesse de se suicider avec la paille que Tsubasa venait d'ôter de son jus de tomate.

Masamune : Et le numéro complémentaire, le dix-sept ! Rappel du tirage du jour, le un, le quarante-quatre, le chiffre pi le huit le trente-deux et le dix-sept !

Madoka : Zut, j'avais joué le onze !

Yu : Hey Kéké, tu nous as pas dit, c'était bien ton voyage ?

Kenta : Ouais pas mal, un peu éprouvant et c'est fou ce que Ryuga peut être de mauvaise foi, mais c'était chouette ! Sauf qu'à un moment on a failli tomber dans une faille, je savais bien qu'il fallait pas tourner à droite après la vingtième vache sacrée ! Mon gps indiquait un autre chemin, bien plus court !

Ryuga, tremblant et à a limite de la dépression nerveuse : TON QUOI ?

Kenta : Bah mon gps ! Tu m'as jamais demandé si j'en avais un !

Ryuga, retenu par Gingka et Tsubasa : Mais alors on s'est tapé deux mille six cent quatre vingt quatorze kilomètres et deux cent mètres dans les dunes de sable par 50°, dans le blizzard avec de la neige plus haut que les genoux et dans l'humidité de la forêt vierge pleine de bêtes sauvages et d'Amazoniens armés de sarbacanes, alors que depuis le début un aurait pu rejoindre une route, et rentrer tranquillement ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!

Kenta : Mais je croyais que tu voulais aller défier tout plein de bladeurs !

Ryuga : Mais comment te dire que mais on aurait pu, enfin il aurait fallu, mais par la route ! par la route !

BladeurDJ : EHHHH C'est parti ! Nom d'un caniche dans un ventilateur, Cette fois le tournois est lancé ! Le premier combat opposera Masamune à Reiji !

_**A SUIVRE**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont réussi à lire jusque là sans avoir envie de me jeter des cageots de tomates !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPITRE 4**_

_**un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lue jusqu'ici ! J'espère que vous vous amusez autant que moi !**_

_** Et voilà donc le premier match du tournois ! Il opposera Masamune (qui court en ce moment après une balle du Loto qui s'est échappée de sa poche.) et Reiji (apperçu dans le couloir entrain de faire la cour à une couleuvre dans un vivarium.)**_

BladeurDJ : Et nous y voilà ! L'extraordinaire licorne étincelante RayStriker va affronter l'horrible bestiole venimeuse PoisonSerpent ! Lequel de ces deux bladeurs complètement différents va remporter le duel ? Nom d'un escargot sous amphétamines, j'ai hâte de le savoir !

-Masamune : Rendez-vous dès demain pour un nouveau tirage, un problème technique nous empêche de faire le deuxième tirage du jour ! A propos, si quelqu'un croise le numéro neuf, merci de bien vouloir me le rendre !

-Reiji : Tu n'as qu'à prendre le ssssssssssssssixxxxxxxxxx ! Mais viens te mesurer à Poison SSSSSSSerpent !

-Masamune, en proie à un terrible doute : Et si... Et si c'était le six qui avait disparu ? Oh non ! Pas le six !

-Reiji, aussi impatient que peut l'être un reptile passablement mou, rangé par -12° dans un frigo:Mais viens donc te battre, esssspècccccce de euh de numéro !

-Masamune, retournant la balle sans arrêt dans ses mains : Non pas ça, le neuf ou le six ? Ohhhhh nonnn !

RayStriker atterrit par magie ou presque dans le stadium, visiblement excédé par la situation, et se met à tourner à toute vitesse.

RayStriker - HHHHIIIIIIIIUUUUU ! (ce qui pourrait se traduire par ''sauve-qui-peut!'' ou ''je veux manger des frites'', mais c'est moins probable)

Reiji, aussi étonné que peut l'être un serpent dans un bocal de formol, mais un peu moins quand-même :- Hyper Vitesssssssssse ! Vas-y Poison, attaque !

RayStriker, continuant que casser les oreilles et les yeux de tout le monde , envoie lui-même son attaque du sabre éclair qui échoue... et touche Kyoya de plein fouet .

Kyoya, rigolant : Cette fois c'était pas pour moi nanananère, ça a juste touché le plâtre !

Reiji:-Mais comment çççççççççççça ssssssssssse fait que cccccccccette toupie lanccccccccccccce des attaques toute ssssssssssseule ?

Kyoya, se prenant le retour de Striker derrière la tête : MMMMMAAAAIIIIEEEUUUHHHH !

Madoka : On dirait que ce pauvre Ray-Ray en a marre de son propriétaire !

Gingka, avec un coup d'oeil vers Masamune, qui retourne désespérément son 6 ou 9 : Ouais, on parlait de l'esprit des toupies, on peut dire que la sienne est clairement désespérée !

BladeurDJ, n'y comprenant plus rien : Mais enfin c'est impossible, comment enfin mais j'en ai marre moi ! Nom d'un hibou qui aurait reçu un savon dans le bec, je déclare Reiji vainqueur, et puis c'est tout !

Tsubasa, soudainement décroché par la chute du néon, se rétablit étonnement en douceur, mais perd ses lunettes dans la chute.

Tsubasa, se cachant derrière ses cheveux : -AAAhhhhh nnnnnonnnnn je fond ! je fond ! ahhhh !

Yu, pragmatique : Euh Tsubasa, c'est de la lumière artificielle, même si tu étais en cire ça marcherai pas !

Tsubasa, tentant de se redonner une contenance : Hum euh oui bien sûr, je plaisantais...

Madoka, en faisant un pansement à Kyoya : ALORS LA NON ! Qu'il porte des lunettes noires, soit. Qu'il se suspende à l'envers et boive des litres de jus de tomates, ok, mais qu'il plaisante ?! CA c'est IMPOSSIBLE ! (envoyant une droite imméritée à Kyoya) RENDEZ NOUS NOTRE TSUBASA !

Kyoya, pleurant : AIIIEEE mais vous voulez ma mort...

Ryuga, seul dans son coin : Tu peux parler ! On m'a presque tué ! Et mon L-Drago aussi !

Kyoya le foudroyant du regard : Ouais mais toi t'as l'habitude depuis l'Ultime Bataille !

Kenta, que tout le monde avait oublié : Je reviens tout juste du stand de nourriture, ça a déjà commencé ?

Gingka : Oui et c'est déjà fini ! L'esprit de la toupie de Masamune a démontré une fois encore que l'esprit du bladeur est toujours associé à celui de sa toupie, mais que...

Kenta : Ca va, ça va !

Tsubasa, tentant de se dégager de Madoka, qui le secoue comme un prunier : M-ais aaaaa-rêe-tte... je te d-dis qu-e je suuuu-uuis mm-oi !

Madoka : Mais oui et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? On fait des miracles avec un masque en latex !

Tsubasa : Ma-ais je su-is aller-rgi-quueee au la_tex !

Gingka : Madoka, c'est lui, il est vraiment allergique !

Kyoya suspicieux : Comment tu sais ça toi ?

Gingka : Euh bien en fait c'est à dire qu'on a eu une passionnante discussion sur les hévéa l'autre jour et puis...

Kenta : C'était pas plutôt la fois où il a essayé de gonfler un ballon et qu'il a fini avec des lèvres énormes ? On le surnommais le poisson rouge, ahaha !

Tsubasa : J'aurais voulu éviter que ça se sache...

Yu : Au fait, quelqu'un a vu Masamune ?

Ryuga, bricolant un truc sur sa toupie : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a essayé de me prendre mon Météo L-Drago parce-qu'il avait cru voir le chiffre neuf dessus... Bon sang, il va rentrer ce caillou ?!

Yu : Là-bas !

Masamune, visiblement en pleine déprime, courant après son RayStriker en hurlant qu'il va parfaitement bien, sort du BeyStadium par erreur.

BladeurDJ : Et voilà maintenant qu'un peu de calme est revenu, nous allons pouvoir passer au match suivant, il s'agit de Kyoya le lion flexible comme le vent contre un bladeur inconnu de tous, inscrit à ce tournois parce-qu'il a vu de la lumière et qu'il est rentré, j'ai nommé: -nous n'avons aucun nom sur sa fiche !

?: Mon nom est King et je n'ai jamais vu de lion flexible !

Kyoya : Alors regarde par ici Machinchose avec un nom de chien !

King : Mouais pas très convaincant... sans le plâtre peut-être ?

BladeurDJ : Effectivement, je voulais dire inflexible enfin bref nom d'un sushi aux épinards, commençons ce duel !

3,2,1, HYPER VITESSE !

King, lançant avec style : Vas-y VaryArès !

Kyoya, le propulseur dans une main valide, tirant le câble avec ses dents : M...Mouiayyyaaaa mon croc !

Kenta : Ca lui apprendra à se faire poser des fausses canines pour faire genre !

Kyoya : C'était une vraie !

Madoka : Il devrait vraiment faire plus attention, Léone a percuté le plafond !

Tsubasa : Excusez-moi d'être désolé, mais je crois que Léone c'est perdu dans mes cheveux... c'est gênant.

BladeurDJ : Nous voilà malheureusement contraint de mettre fin à ce duel, King l'emporte avec son Vari Arès, Kyoya ayant réussi à faire une sortie de stadium d'entrée de jeu ! Nom d'un navet qui fait de la bicyclette, je n'en reviens pas !

Kyoya : MAIS C EST PAS VRAI ! Tsubasa, rend-moi cette toupie immédiatement !

Madoka : Patience, on y travaille... Gingka, va me chercher une paire de ciseaux !

Tsubasa, révolté : Héé ! Non !

Ryuga : Ne bougez pas, je vais m'en charger, depuis le temps que j'attends ça ! Il traînait dans la Nébuleuse Noire que j'avais déjà envie de l'envoyer chez le coiffeur !

Yu : Pas le tiens, j'espère ?

Ryuga : Et toi alors, t'as pas l'impression que tu devrais prendre un morceau de tes manches pour te faire un vrai pantalon à ta taille ? Non mais ces jeunes ! Plus aucun respect !

Kyoya : Magnez-vous !

King : Et moi alors ? Personne ne me félicite ?

Kenta : Bah ah si ouais bravo. Jolie toupie, elle est spéciale non ?

King : Ouais c'est une toupie légendaire !

Kenta : Ah elle fait de la lumière ou un truc du genre ?

Gingka : Mais Kenta, ça veut dire qu'il fait parti des bladeurs qu'on recherche on ne sait pas trop pourquoi !

Tsubasa, avec une coupe au carré digne de Mireille Matthieu, ou Jeanne d'Arc (vous avez remarqué qu'on ne parle jamais de la splendide coupe au carré de Milla Jojovitch) : Mes cheveux... snif...

Ryuga, lui tapant dans le dos, le faisant cracher son dentier : Une bonne chose de faite ! King, tu dis que ta toupie est légendaire ? La mienne aussi ! Alors affrontons-nous !

Tsubasa tombant de son néon tout seul: MMM ? Ze me fsens bfizarre, cfomme fi... Mais qfest-ce-qufi f'est paffé ?

King : BladeurDJ ! J'exige un vrai combat contre ce type à cheveux blancs, qui même si il a mis sa veste à l'envers, a au-moins l'air un peu moins fou que les autres !

Yu : Et moi alors ? Je veux combattre, c'est pas juste ! C'est pas ju-ste !

Kenta : Alors affrontons-nous, moi aussi j'en ai marre de n'avoir rien à faire !

Madoka : Euh BladeurDJ, je peux arbitrer le Kenta contre Yu ?

BladeurDJ : Ca devient vraiment du gros n'importe-quoi, il y avait encore plein de combats de prévu, mais je n'en peut plus... depuis que vous êtes arrivés dans cette arène, c'est impossible de dj-er, de bladeurconmmenter, bref c'est pas possible de bosser ici ! Bon allez-y qu'on en finisse...

3,2,1 HYPER VITESSE !

Madoka : Yu, ton adversaire utilise une toupie de type endurance, avec trois griffes sur sa roue de fusion qui...

Yu : Je sais !

Madoka : Kenta, ton adversaire utilise une toupie de type endurance elle aussi, munie d'une pointe de performance éternelle très aiguisée et..

Kenta : Je sais !

BladeurDJ : Et voilà le match du siècle opposant le très tristement célèbre (pleurs dans le stadium, deux évanouissement, quelques fans en transe, un saignement de nez) : RRRRRYYYYUUUUGGAAAA ! Avec sa toupie El-Drago ! (apparition d'un tout petit dragon jaune au lieu de l'énorme rouge habituel)

Il se mesure à un petit nouveau avec une grande bouche, je veux parler bien-sur de King, qui a un nom de chien mais une toupie avec un bélier comme avatar !

King:-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez contre mon nom à la fin ?

Kyoya : T'aurais pas pu t'appeler Shaun ?

King:-Hein ?

Kyoya étonné : Je suis le seul ici qui regarde Shaun le mouton ?

Gingka :Faut croire que oui !

Kenta : Ryuga lui c'est Bob l'éponge !

Ryuga : ASSEZ ! Ca fait une demi-heure que nos toupies sont lancées ! Viens te battre !

King : Ca fait trente secondes à peine, tu confonds tes minutes avec tes secondes ?

Ryuga : Je vais finir ce duel en un coup ! Coup spécial ! Morsure fulgurante de l'Empereur Dragon !

(le petit dragonnet jaune prend son envol et crache un minuscule jet de flammes, la toupie percutant mollement Vari Arès)

King : Euh c'était quoi ça ? Coup Spécial ! Sabre d'Arès !

L'attaque fait mouche, propulsant L- pardon R-Drago (bah oui il tourne à droite maintenant...) dans le décor.

King tout heureux : Ouais ouais ! j'ai gagné !

Ryuga très fâché : Madokaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Arrive ici tout de suite et répare-moi mon L-Drago ! C'est un ordre ! Je suis le bladeur le plus fort du monde et j'exige qu'on me rende ma vraie puissance !

Madoka : Attends j'arbitre un match là ! Et si tu veux avoir une toupie défectueuse, bah c'est sans moi ! Kenta a l'air d'être en mauvaise posture, Sagitario semble incapable de se concentrer sur sa cible, elle tournoie dans un large panache de fumée rouge alors que toute seule dans son coin, Libra lance son célèbre piège à sable !

-Kenta : Mais on se demande qui a révisé ma toupie !

Yu : Bon, tu vas tomber dans mon piège ou quoi ? Depuis la saison un, plus personne n'a l'air de s'en soucier ! bon, qu'on en finisse ! Libra, Jugement Infernal !

Sagitario part subitement dans la direction de Libra en projetant de grosses gerbes d'étincelles, cassant le mur vert et heurtant la toupie avec force créant une double sortie de stadium.

Yu contrarié : Oh mais non ! Ca c'est pas juste !

Kenta : Madoka !

Madoka : Maintenant que j'y pense, Kenta, j'ai peut-être inversé une ou deux pièces avec L-Drago...

Ryuga et Kenta ensemble : T AS INTERET A ARRANGER CA ET VITE !

_**A suivre ! **_

_**Nos amis arriverons-t-il a avoir des toupies en ordre ? Réussirons-t-il à s'allier avec King qui pour l'instant fête sa victoire tout seul dans son coin ? Quel sera le prochain duel ? Les réponses, peut-être ! Dans le prochain chapitre !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Je tiens immédiatement à m'excuser auprès de tous les Creusois (si il en reste) qui me liraient.

_**Et nous voilà près de six mois après le tournois édifiant qu'on a vu. Ou lu, ça dépend. Moi j'ai eu la chance d'y être, parce-qu'en même temps c'est moi qui fait les résumés de début d'épisodes que même parfois ils dépassent sur le titre. Ok, ok, je me tais !**_

_**Nos célèbres bladeurs, après bien des péripéties aussi inutiles qu'...inutiles, en fait, à raconter, se retrouvent en France, au fin-fond de la Creuse, où, parait-il, un bladeur légendaire se cacherait (mais alors il est hyper bien caché le gars hein! En cas de guerre, allez tous là-bas, personne vous trouvera!)**_

Kyoya, déplâtré et presque en forme : Nan mais Madoka, tu peux me rappeler ce qu'on fout ici ? On est hyper loin du Japon et même quand j'ai fait mes qualifications en pleine savane d' Afrique c'était pas aussi mort !

Madoka : Ne viens pas te plaindre chez moi, c'est Ryuga qui a eu l'idée !

Ryuga : Moi j'ai rien du tout ! J'ai juste dit que c'est pas en restant sur un canapé qu'on va trouver des bladeurs à pourri..à affronter !

Kenta : C'est toi qui a parlé de la Creuse, tout de même !

Yu : Et le temps qu'on trouve ça sur la carte...

Ryuga : Hey morveux, je te rappelle que j'ai juste dit « creuse et tu trouveras » quand tu parlais de votre quête bidon !

Gingka : Alors c'était pas « va en Creuse ? » je me disais bien...

Tsubasa, avec de nouvelles dents, et sa coupe qui le fait grave ressembler à Hyoma : Et maintenant qu'on est ici, on fait quoi ?

Kyoya : Bah vas-y Mireille, propose quelque-chose ! Je veux rentrer, j'en ai marre !

Madoka, scrutant le paysage fait de prés, et de vaches, et de prés : Mon ordinateur m'indique qu'il doit y avoir un village près d'ici !

Tsubasa : Cerveaux !

Gingka : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore... Il a pas arrêté de répéter ça depuis qu'il est repassé chez le dentiste !

Yu : Bon on y va dans ce village ?

_**Nos bladeurs internationaux se mirent donc à marcher dans la lande pleine de bruyère. Pendant des heures. De très longues heures.**_

Kyoya de plus en plus impatient : Bon on va finir par y arriver ?! J'ai faim !

Kenta : Moi aussi je veux manger...ça fait au moins deux heures que j'ai rien avalé !

Madoka : On a qu'à faire une halte alors ! Regardez, il y a une jolie forêt, on pourrait s'installer là-bas !

Kyoya : Je vais aller chasser avec Léone.

Tsubasa : Cerveaux !

Ryuga : Je vais avec toi, après tout c'est moi le champion de la survie en milieu hostile ! J'ai même réussi à rester en vie au milieu de Disneyland !

Yu : Oui c'est clair que pour toi ça doit ressembler à l'Enfer, un lieu où ton entrée fait genre nouvel an chinois...Ah mais c'est vrai, c'est tout le temps comme ça, Dashan y avait aussi cru l'autre jour !

Ryuga : Laisse ce bladeur de seconde zone où il est, il avait pas à me courir après avec des feux d'artifices et c'est tout ! A cause de lui j'ai dû racheter une cape !

Yu : mais c'était pas la peine non plus de le pourrir à ce point, il paraît qu'il ne supporte plus la couleur rouge depuis... Il fond en larme dès qu'il croise un pot de confiture à la fraise...le bombarder de Tagada, c'était cruel, même venant de toi !

Ryuga : J'avais rien d'autre sous la main...

Kyoya : Bon on y va ? ben tu chasseras pour toi le dragon, Léone et moi on va pas s'amuser à nourrir tout le monde, Madoka avait qu'à penser au pique-nique !

Madoka : Hey, vous avez tout mangé avant de partir !

_**Les deux braves guerriers s'en allèrent donc dans la forêt à la recherche d'un repas. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin...**_

?:Bonjour ! Bienvenue à notre concours bisannuel de bûcheronnage traditionnel ! Je m'appelle Jean ! Dites-moi c'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Vous venez de loin, non ?

Kyoya :Mouais c'est ça, bon où est-ce que je peux manger dans le coin ?

Ryuga : Aha ! Du bûcheronnage ?! Et, et personne n'a peur de moi ?

Jean : Euh vous êtes qui ? Vous êtes un évadé ? On en a eu un la semaine dernière, il est retourné tout seul en cellule, il s'ennuyait trop dehors !

Kyoya : T'as qu'à rester ici Ryuga, moi je m'en vais, j'ai trop faim et il n'y a rien à tirer de ce type !

Jean : Il est encore temps de vous inscrire au concours ! Il y a un prestigieux lot à la clé !

Ryuga : Un lot prestigieux ? Alors ça vaut peut-être le coup finalement... inscrivez-moi avec mon L-Drago !

_**Kyoya, de retour chez les autre...**_

Kyoya : Bon la forêt c'est nul, y'a que des bûcherons.

Madoka : Des bûcherons ? Ils vont peut-être pouvoir nous indiquer le village, mais, Ryuga, il est où ?

Kyoya : Il est resté là-bas. Je crois qu'il veut s'amuser avec les arbres, il a parlé d'une histoire de revanche sur un sapin avec des skis...

_**Tous prirent donc la direction des bûcherons...**_

Yu : Tsubasa, tu pourrais arrêter de marcher avec les bras tendus devant toi ?

Tsubasa : Cerveaux ! je veux des cerveaux !

Kenta : Et le voilà qui recommence... L'autre jour je l'ai vu en arrêt devant une affiche de Resident Evil 15, celle où il y a une nana zombie... il bavait carrément !

Gingka : Oui c'est étonnant...

Kyoya : Voilà c'est là. J'ai toujours faim !

Jean : Ah vous avez ramené des amis ! Bien ! On va pouvoir commencer ! Les règles sont simples, il faut abattre un arbre !

Ryuga : Ah ! Avec mon L-Drago, rien de plus facile !

Jean : A l'aide d'un simple sécateur ! Le concours dure deux ans, le premier à avoir abattu son chêne millénaire a gagné !

Ryuga : Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'on doit abattre un arbre de presque douze mètres de circonférence avec un sécateur émoussé ?!

Jean : Oui, c'est bien ça ! C'est qu'on a pas grand chose à faire pour égayer les longues soirées par ici ! Maintenant que vous êtes inscrit, il faut aller au bout ! Je vous souhaite bon courage ! 3,2,1

HYPER VITESSE !

Gingka : Oups désolé, l'habitude !

Jean : C EST PARTI !

Ryuga : Ah mais non ! Hors de question ! Et c'est quoi le lot déjà ?

Jean : Ah c'est vrai, le lot ! Il s'agit d'une merveilleuse tronçonneuse sans fil !

Kyoya : Donc en gros quand on s'est cassé les mains à découper un arbre pendant deux ans, on nous offre le moyen d'en finir en une heure ? C' est pas un peu salaud votre truc ?

Jean : Bah maintenant que vous le dites...

Gingka : Eh bien bonne chance Ryuga !

Kenta : Y'a pas à dire, c'est quand-même le bladeur le plus obstiné que j'ai rencontré...

Madoka : A propos monsieur euh Jean, vous ne sauriez pas où on peut trouver des bladeurs dans le coin ?

Jean : Eh bien j'ai entendu parler de ça, mais vous auriez plus de chance de trouver du foin dans une meule d'aiguilles qu'un type comme ça ici !

Gingka :Allons-nous en alors ! Ryuga, nous reviendrons dans deux ans !

Ryuga : AH NON ! PAS QUESTION ! L-Drago ? L-Drago ! QUI M A PRIS MA TOUPIE ?!

Kyoya : C'est moi, faudrait pas que tu triches !

Jean : Dites-voir, votre ami là-bas, il aurait pas comme un problème ? Ca fait facilement une demi-heure qu'il pousse des grognements bizarres en faisant toutes sortes de gestes incontrôlés devant mes vaches !

Tsubasa bras en avant entrain de marcher sur place devant la clôture en barbelés: Heeeuuuuuaaahhh ! Cerveaux !

Kenta accrochant une corde à Tsubasa et le tirant derrière lui : Allons-nous en...

_**Après avoir laissé Ryuga à son concours (l'écorce de son arbre s'est entaillé d'un bon demi-milimètre en une demi-heure, c'est encourageant!) les autres repartirent à la recherche du bladeur légendaire qui n'était donc pas en Creuse. **_

_**Arrivés dans un coin légèrement plus civilisé que la forêt (donc en gros ils sont dans le petit village).**_

Kenta : Il faudrait faire quelque-chose pour Tsubasa, après avoir perdu son dentier de vampire, on dirait bien qu'il en a un qui a appartenu à un zombie...

Kyoya : Mais non il est tout le temps comme ça, sauf que pour une fois, il parle !

Madoka : Kenta a quand-même raison...c'est inquiétant !

Gingka : Oui, il n'a même pas voulu m'affronter !

Tsubasa : Tout va bien, mais j'ai comme des absences je ne sais pas pourquoi...

Yu : Enlèves ce dentier, c'est mieux... t'as failli m'arracher les cheveux avec les dents tout à l'heure, sois-disant que mon cerveau de génie du Beyblade serait excellent bouilli...

Tsubasa : c'est donc pour ça que je n'arrête pas de recracher des mèches blondes... voilà qui explique ça, mais pas les poils noirs et blancs...ni l'atroce douleur aux côtes...

Yu : Ca c'est la vache qui a très mal pris que tu mordes sa queue...

Tsubasa : Misère... et les plumes ?

Yu : Tu AVAIS un aigle apprivoisé.

Tsubasa : QUOI ?!

Yu : Mais non je rigole ! euh c'était une blague quand Kenta disait que si il te battait au Beyblade, tu devrais manger le chapeau du tyrolien... pauvre touriste !

Madoka : Bien, je pense qu'on va pouvoir régler le problème une fois pour toute ! Il y a un dentiste ici aussi !

Kyoya : Et ça va être quoi ce coup-ci ? Un loup-garou ?

Gingka : En attendant que Tsubasa aille se faire beau et que Ryuga s'amuse avec ses nouveaux amis, moi, je veux combattre ! On dirait un Beystadium là-bas !

Kyoya : Je viens avec toi...

Madoka : En espérant que tout se passera bien, la dernière fois que tu as bladé, Kyoya, c'est un stadium entier qui s'est écroulé parce-que Léone a lancé son attaque du mauvais côté... et puis son retour, tu l'as évité de peu, quand-même !

Kyoya : Le type du public avait qu'à pas me chercher !

Madoka : Mais en attendant...

Kyoya : La coupe en brosse, ça me donne plus de style. C'était un choix personnel, alors regarde et admire !

Madoka : Bon , bon... si tu le dis...

Kenta : Au moins il ne s'est pas blessé !

_**A ce moment, Kyoya fait la rencontre inopinée d'un lampadaire qui lui a soudainement barré le chemin, l'emmenant directement dans le pays cotonneux des toupies qui tournent à toute vitesse...**_

Gingka : Aie ça a dû faire super mal !

Kyoya : Ah...ahhaaaa...Ah y'a dix Léone !

Yu : Ca faisait au moins trois jours qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, j'avais commencé à croire qu'il en avait fini avec la malchance !

Kenta : Oui, mais on peut dire que cette fois-ci est marquante !

Madoka : Tu as raison, on voit bien la marque du poteau...

Gingka : Tant-pis, mon esprit de bladeur refuse d'abandonner...alors je propose qu'on le laisse là, je veux aller me battre !

Madoka : Euh le laisser là tout seul ?

Gingka : Oui, il n'ira pas bien loin dans l'état où il est...et il ne ferait pas un adversaire convenable à mon Pédasus !

Kenta : Kyoya n'a même pas réagi à ça... il est vraiment sonné !

Kyoya, traînant parterre un grand sourire niais sur le visage, entrain de compter les Léone qui tournent au-dessus de sa tête : Aghaaaaa !

Yu : On devrait l'emmener avec nous...

Kenta : J'ai une idée ! Hey ! Monsieur ! S'il vous plait, on pourrait vous emprunter ça, c'est pour notre ami... il a fait une mauvaise chute !

?: Euh oui bon d'accord, mais vous feriez mieux de lui interdire l'alcool à ce bonhomme !

Kyoya, installé dans une brouette et emmené jusqu'au stadium : Allez Léone, en avant ! Youhou !

Gingka : Ca n'a pas l'air de s'arranger...

Madoka : Le coup a été plus fort qu'on ne pensait, il se croit dans une formule1...

Kenta : Au-moins on y est ! Un vrai Beystadium !

Yu : Oui, je veux participer ! Kenta, t'as qu'à blader contre moi, et Gingka contre le légu...euh contre Kyoya !

Tsubasa, à peu près neuf : Vous n'attendiez pas quelqu'un ? Oula, l'ami des lions a l'air d'avoir sympathisé avec un bœuf !

Madoka : C'est un peu long à expliquer, les lampadaires sont revanchards par ici...

Gingka : Tsubasa ! Tu seras mon adversaire ! Euh, t'as pas d'effets secondaires cette fois-ci, hein ?

Tsubasa : tout à l'air normal...(arrivant à la lumière du Beystadium, face aux gradins.) Bonsoir et bienvenue à Qui veut gagner des millions ! Ce soir avec nous pour tenter de gagner cette somme, je vous présente... quel est votre nom, jeune-homme ?

Madoka : Oh non, il a eu le dentier d'un présentateur célèbre...

_**A suivre !**_


End file.
